


For Once and Forever

by makuramotou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Christmas eve, the Generation of miracles meet for a mini-party.</p><p>This year is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reedlet (isweartocoffee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/gifts).



> Hello! I just had this idea and thought I wanted to write it while it's still fresh, and while my heart was up to it so here!
> 
> Also, I made this with Reedlet-san in mind because he gifted me a wonderful MuraKi fic...Thank you so much and I'm looking forward to your completed work, as the other MuraKi fans there <3 ~
> 
> Sorry if there are any typo and errors ^^;;  
> Will fix em when I spot em
> 
> ja, enjoy!!!!

It's been a tradition that every Christmas eve the Generation of Miracles will meet to have a mini-party.

This year, for once, they didn't get to meet.

They were supposed to gather at Atsushi's house, for his parents and siblings were away for their own business trips and parties. The convenient situation led to the decision that the Kiseki gathering be held there for the first time. 

For the first time, Atsushi's parents entrusted the house solely to him.

"But Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi and Aominecchi and Midorimacchi and Momoicchi and Akashicchi are not here!!! It's way past our meeting time!" a certain sunny-haired Kiseki member wailed his heart out--with arms raised, swinging left-right and eyebrows knitting in annoyance, the pouting can't go unnoticed since the pair of lips was too rosy and glossy.

"Why mention Kagachin, too?" Murasakibara flopped down beside Kise on the couch, the repetitive 'and'-'and' rung and scraped his ears thanks to Kise's screechy whining. The only one present for the party was Kise, who even had to cancel a couple of meetings just to get together with his former teammates. He checked nonstop on his mobile if the others will be good as to send a message that they'll be late or what.

"Kurokocchi always seem to bring him in tow, I kinda got used to it. Add Nigoucchi and they're like a bento set in the konbini with drinks. It's unfair, not even one in the set can make it!" Kise explained while he reached for the bowl of popcorn and took one to nib on.

For once in the Murasakibara house, the snacks, cans of cooled juice and soft drinks are all laid out by Atsushi himself.

"Wow, this popcorn is tasty! Which brand is this?" Kise's eyes widened with the surprising flavor of sweet and a teeny bit of salty. 

"Kisechin whines too much...and I made the flavoring for that." the purple-haired giant said while pointing to the bowl that the sunny-haired one is holding.

Cooking and preparing food is not really new, but Atsushi making something especially for someone other than his family is a first.

Kise stared at the bowl of tasty popcorn, then at it's glorious creator. Murasakibara could swear he saw big stars sparkle in Kise's already sparkly golden eyes.  
"This is so cool, Murasakibaracchi! You can get a patent for the flavoring!"  
"It's simple. And it's bothersome." he meant the recipe first, then the process for a patent.

"You always say 'its simple'; for your info, Murasakibaracchi, not just anyone can stumble upon the flavors you create." Kise points an index finger right at Murasakibara's nose. The smile Kise had wasn't anything special, no; but Murasakibara thinks it's now an unerasable 'Kisechin smile type S' in his record of 'Kisechin smiles gallery'.

There and then, Murasakibara opened wide his mouth and lightly bit on Kise's pointed index finger.  
"Murasakibaracchi!! What are you--?!"  
Murasakibara suckled on the finger before he let go, tasted the sweet popcorn coating and the salty taste of Kise's finger--garnering an "Eeyah!"and an "Eewee!" from Kise, who wiped the saliva on one of Murasakibara's sleeve and slapped the other.

"You touched me with the finger you used to pick your popcorn, therefore it's sticky. It was defense on my part." Murasakibara said as he rubs the arm Kise slapped, pretending he was hurt.

"Okay, sorry, but don't eat me!" Kise reached for the nearby tissuebox and wiped his finger, sniffing his finger after. He giggled before claiming "Stinky, Murasakibaracchi!"

For the first time, someone made a joke about Atsushi's saliva's smell. Not even his siblings joked about it before.  
At least Kisechin didn't find it disgusting.

"Anyway," Kise shifted his position to Indian sit on the couch while hugging a couch pillow. "Let's try calling them, maybe someone will come out from their cave to come here!"

"Hnn..." Murasakibara stretches out an arm, half embracing Kise, his free hand held a can of sparkling strawberry drink.

"Hm? This is strange, Kagamicchi is not picking up..." Kise said, his other ear practically glued on the receiver of his mobile.  
"Hnn~" Murasakibara pushed away asking why Kisechin called the 'outsider' first, because he knew the redhead's not gonna be going.

It's because he remembered...For once, Murasakibara gave a world-cuisine-all-out-buffet pass for three dated on Christmas eve to someone as distant as Kagami.

"Midorimacchi sent me a message?! Tsk, too bad... I was hoping he will come if he hears that Akashi is coming. Buuu." Kise pouts again when he learned that his Midorimacchi won't be coming. 

"Wow. You actually thought that'd work?" Murasakibara said; his eyes read Midochin's message: 'Cant go. You can still enjoy Christmas with Murasakibara nanodayo.'

For once, Murasakibara bribed someone as Midorima with boxes of canned bean soup and a week's supply of the Oha-Asa lucky items. Who won't go for such a deal in exchange for missing their Christmas eve gathering? (Which, in Murasakibara's opinion, Midochin only attends to as an order from Akachin)

"That aside, do you even know if Akachin is going?" Murasakibara asked, quite unable to hide his grin.  
"Well," Kise pouts again, "...well! Let's try calling Momoicchi first! It's quicker if we call her instead of calling Ahominecchi separately." and he eagerly pushed on the flat screen of his mobile, his eyebrows tried to meet again while his thumb hovered on his bottom lip. Murasakibara stared on Kise's lips like they were candies.

Again, Murasakibara remembered something he did for the first time. For once, he gave a special Christmas eve VIP pass for a lights and sounds show to the childhood couple. With Momoi's perceptiveness, she guessed through Murasakibara's indirect message and assured the titan that she'll be dragging Daiki along for the show.

While he reminisced, he can hear Kise's gasps and 'Oh, my gosh!', and then Kise finally said 'B-bye, yeah, we'll be fine!' 

Kise suddenly became quiet and took long before Murasakibara asked him.  
"Kisechin...?"  
"Mmmmmurasakibaraccchiii!!!! I think Momoicchi and Aominecchi are now... dating...? Oh, my, but what about Kurokocchi!? I must call him right now, it's not too late!"  
"What're you gonna do?"  
"Sshh!", Kise already dialled Kuroko's number and was waiting for him to pick up the call.

 

"Hello, Kise-kun."

"K-Kurokocchi! It's Christmas eve!! Are you going to Murasakibaracchi's right now?"

" Sorry, Kise-kun. I can't quite understand you clearly, but if you're asking about tonight's gathering, I can't make it to Murasakibara-kun's house."

"Eeeeehhh? But Kurokocchi, you see-- wait, are you near the venue for the lights and sounds show...the one near at Gamera Hall?"  
Kise heard a familiar background noise, same from when he called Momoi.

"Yes. I am meeting with Momoi-san and Aomine-kun later. Momoi-san said she has something very important to tell me, it sounded very serious so I opted to--"  
"No worries, Kurokocchi! I think tonight's the night! And if I am Midorimacchi I would've said that today you're in top rank and the odds are in your favor!! Don't let go of Momoicchi no matter whom she chooses! I don't ship her with Aominecchi at all! Good luck and go get her, Kurokocchi! Have a merry christmas-ssu!!!"

Kise hurriedly pushed the end call button and screamed when he faced Murasakibara.  
"Eeeeeyaaaaaaaatttaaaa!!! It's about time!! Murasakibaracchi, Momoicchi is gonna get married soon! Oh my gosh, I can't wait!!!"  
With both hands, he grabbed on Murasakibara's collar and shook the giant for every word he said. Murasakibara wasn't fazed by the shaking, but by Kise's squealing.

"Kisechin, stop, you're overreacting," he grabbed Kise's fists to make the blonde stop from shaking the wits out of him.  
"you're taking it too far, I heard your conversation."  
"No, I'm not! And why are you eavesdropping? Really, Murasakibaracchi! C'mon, let's bet on who's gonna win Momoicchi's heart! I'm rooting for Kurokocchi!" Kise's smile looked as if he heard the best news of the year.

Murasakibara's smile became more obvious and Kise took it that the purple-haired is enjoying, too. Little did he know that Murasakibara is smiling because it got past Kise that the three went on spending christmas eve without him--given that on a normal day, Kise would've been mad and sulky about it-- and that even when the plan had flaws, Kise got distracted by Momoicchi's love story progress.

And Murasakibara noted that for once in his life, he wanted to thank Kurochin for being a man with delicacy.

"...so, is Kisechin done with his calling rounds?"  
Murasakibara's ever droopy eyes were glinting, and his lips tugged to a half-smirk. His upper half laid flat on the couch; for the couch couldn't accommodate his long legs, unlike Kise's.  
Kise suddenly noticed that he's almost (already) on top of Murasakibara. His hands still on the other's shirt collar, he felt his body move upward in sync with Murasakibara's every inhale.

When Murasakibara caressed Kise's knuckles with his thumbs, it became clear to Kise that 'Murasakibaracchi is holding my hands!'. Suddenly, the image of snorlax holding a teddy bear came to Kise's mind which made the blonde burst to a fit of giggles.

"Hn~? Kisechin?"  
"Hahahaha, Murasakibaracchi, just now, I thought you're like a snorlax with a teddy bear on your belly! Ahahahaha!" the giggle continued into a laugh.

It was not the first time Murasakibara saw Kise burst into laughter, but everytime the blonde does, it's like Murasakibara discovers something new about him.

Noticing that he might be weighing down too much on the huge guy, Kise tried to move himself up from the Murasakibara bed--but a huge arm wrapped around his waist and trapped him before he could do so.

"Murasakibaracchi, I told you over and over, every year, and I'm gonna tell you again that I can't play pro-wrestling with you. Aside from my modelling career at stake, I don't wanna be squashed by you!"

Their grunts and giggles filled the room plenty as the model tried to wiggle free from the huge man. Murasakibara thought that Kise's laughter is like bells jingling specially on Christmas.  
"Seems...like...someone's not gonna...get his Christmas present! --oof!" Kise seriously didn't want to be a burden on Murasakibara.

"I'm gonna buy you stock shares on the company that produces Maiubo! C'mon, let me go!" it was all too funny to Kise, more so because Murasakibara's other arm held his shoulder, and heavy legs also locked him down; in his laughter, he started crying tears of joy.

"Kisechin,"  
"Haissu, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise replied while wiping beads of tears off his eyes.  
"I don't want that, you could just give me Maiubo, that's fine."  
"What are you, 5?! Ask something more becoming of your age, Murasakibaracchi!" a light slap landed on Murasakibara's chest.  
"Then, I want you." Murasakibara made an effort to lift his head a bit to better see Kise in the eyes.  
"Heh, nice try, Murasakibaracchi. I'm never gonna be food!" Kise remembered when Murasakibara bit his finger.  
"Silly Kisechin..." not the man for many words, Murasakibara showed Kise what he meant by landing his lips on the candy he had been eyeing for quite a long time. 

He had trapped Kise's body with his limbs, now he trapped Kise's lips with his own.

The chaste kiss lasted for at least six seconds--quicker or longer, both of them didn't count. Since Kise was too shocked to move, it was Murasakibara who first moved away (he's the one who attacked anyway).

When he opened his eyes, he saw Kise wide eyed and lips still in a pout.

"I have always wanted to do that for once..." Murasakibara whispered, as if dispelling Kise's frozen state.

"F-for once...?" Kise repeated

"Nn...and a twice, and thrice..."  
every word Murasakibara whispered made Kise blush a shade red and redder

"...and forever...if you'd let me..." those words melted Kise like sugar caramelizing. This was all new to him--he didn't know Murasakibaracchi loves him and he didn't know that Murasakibaracchi's kiss is the secret to the tasty popcorn and that Murasakibaracchi is one huge block of sugar incarnate. 

"M-Murasakibaracchi..." Kise sighed  
"I love you, Kisechin."  
They both tilted their heads for a second kiss, but Kise's phone rang and such alarm caused the blonde to break free from the huge koala. He was surprised to see who the caller was.

"A-A-Akashicchi!! H-Hello!!"  
Murasakibara facepalmed as he heard the name.  
"Ryouta, you're at Atsushi's now, am I correct? I have been ringing the doorbell for quite some time now, are you not inside the house?"

For once, Murasakibara thought of sending Akachin back to Kyoto with his bare hands. Hard to bribe an emperor with anything, really.


End file.
